Keep It On
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Friendly reminder that Dean keeps the amulet on even during sex. R&R.


**Keep It On**

* * *

"So, F.B.I, huh?" asks the redhead sitting at the small circular table, her dainty fingers curled around a martini glass.

"That's right, but let's not talk about work. I'm Dean," Dean Winchester smiles, his lips parting slightly to allow the mouth of the beer bottle in his hand to fit through and tip back, spilling the brown liquid inside.

"Tracy," the girl smiles back, sipping from her own drink.

"Well, Tracy, what'd'ya say you finish up that martini and we can get outta here?" Dean says, giving the redhead before him his best 'come home with me' sexy half-smile.

"Give me two minutes. Meet'cha out by your car?"

Dean nods, sitting his empty beer bottle on the table before standing, leaning in toward Tracy to whisper in her ear, "The '67 Impala out front. I'll be waitin'."

Dean leans up against the Impala, focusing his mind only on the redhead, who's name he's already forgotten. Dean knows he's doing this for one reason, and one reason alone, but he can't bring himself to care.

His thoughts are interrupted by seeing the redhead step out of the bar and swivel her head slightly before seeing Dean and beginning to walk towards him.

* * *

"So, Dean, I have this little policy for myself to only sleep with a guy after I know why he's decided to go to a bar to pick up a chick, so go ahead, tell me," Tracy says, laughing lightly as she sits herself down on Dean's motel room bed.

"Oh, do you now?" Dean asks, laughing lightly back, undoing his tie and sliding his blazer off, feeling slightly strange about undressing himself.

"I do. Started when a married man decided to tell me he was going to sleep with me because he caught his wife with the family babysitter— a teenage girl that was friends with their daughter. So, now I just get curious," Tracy replies, toeing her shoes off and sliding them underneath the bed. "So, what is it? Ex-girlfriend break your heart?"

"Somethin' like that," Dean nods, pursing his lips because this is the last thing he wanted to be doing right now.

Usually, if Dean is going to take someone home with him, it's for an easy relief when he's unbelievably horny— not for a therapy session. And amazingly, he can't seem to stop himself from answering Tracy's questions.

"Well, what happened? Catch her in bed with your brother or somethin'?" Tracy laughs, unzipping her dress and sliding it down to the floor, sprawling herself out on Dean's bed in just her panties and bra.

Dean joins Tracy on the bed, kicking off his shoes and pressing his lips to hers, hoping against hope that she'd just stop asking questions now.

"Uh, no. Left for college. In California."

Tracy shrugs and nods, pulling Dean closer to her, reattaching their lips before working her way down his button up and pushing it off, revealing a small gold amulet strung around his neck on a black string.

Before either person knows it, both are down to just their undergarments and Dean just wants to get this over with so he can never have to answer another one of Tracy's questions again. But of course, that would be too easy, right?

"So, what was her name?"

Dean gulps. 'Her'. Of course, Tracy would assume it was a girl. Well, good thing the subject of Dean's thoughts, memories, fantasies and dreams had a unisex name.

"Sammy— Sam. The name was Sam."

"Well, the good thing about that, Dean, is tonight, I can be whoever you want me to be," Tracy smiles, biting her lip as she unclips her bra and tosses it across the room.

Dean cranes his neck down and begins to kiss the girl's neck, trying his very best to force any and all thoughts of Sam out of his head.

Dean isn't sure if it's two minutes or twenty that pass, but all he knows is something doesn't feel right. Dainty fingers are pulling at the strap of his amulet and his reflexes kick into overdrive.

"I'm just gonna put this on the bedside table so you don't lose it," Tracy says, but Dean catches her hands in his.

"Uh— No. No. I- I don't ever take it off. K-keep it on," Dean stutters, holding tightly onto his amulet. "Actually, on second thought. Tracy, maybe you should just go. Put your clothes back on. I'm sorry."

Dean stands from the bed, amulet still in his hand.

"Let me guess. A gift from Sammy?" Tracy asks, standing and reaching behind one of the junky motel chairs to grab her bra from the floor.

"Yeah. When we were kids. Look, I'm sorry, Tracy. I guess I'm just not over it."

"Wow. Didn't peg you for a hopeless romantic. So in love with your Sammy that you can't even get it up for another girl. You didn't ask for my advice, but I'm going to give it you anyway. Go to California. See Sammy. You'll thank me later."

Dean laughs lightly, shoving his legs into a pair of jeans that he at least thinks are clean and pulls a t-shirt over his head. Once his head pops through the hole, it becomes apparent that Tracy is now completely dressed and sitting back down on the bed.

"Tracy, I brought you home to make us both feel better, not to turn you into my therapist," Dean laughs, staying exactly where he was.

"It's what I'm good at. I'm a high school guidance counselor. Anyway, go see Sammy. It'll be a surprise. I'm sure she'll love it."

Dean laughs nervously, and looks down at his feet before back at the redhead.

"Tracy, I haven't seen Sammy in two and a half years. No way it'll be a happy reunion."

"Go, Dean. Leave now. You'll be in California by morning if you do."

Dean sighs and picks up his keys off of the table next to him and looks back at Tracy.

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from a one-night-stand turned high school guidance counselor. This is ridiculous," Dean scoffs.

"Go, Dean. Love has a way of always coming back to you. If Sammy still loves you, things will fall right back into place. An if all else fails, you seem like a man who knows his way around the bedroom, so just rock her world like I know you can."

* * *

"Dean. What the hell are you doing here?"

Sam's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are bugged, his knuckles turning white as they grip the edge of the door to his dorm room.

"Can I come in?" Dean asks, nervous. Imagine that, Dean Winchester, actually nervous.

"Dean, I— That's probably not a good idea. But you look like you've been driving all night. I know you. You would've turned around if it wasn't important."

Dean exhales heavily, "Sammy, just give me two minutes. All I'm asking for is two minutes. You can either let me in or.. go put some pants on and we can go find some greasy grub at this fancy school of yours."

"J-just hang on. I'll meet you out in the Impala."

Dean turns around and gets himself back inside the Impala, starting it up and smiling at the familiar hum of the engine.

After about five or so minutes, Dean begins to fear that Sam isn't going to come out, but that fear is silenced when he hears the Impala's passenger side door open and then close with a thud.

"So why are you here, Dean?" Sam asks as Dean shifts into drive and pulls away from the curb.

"It's complicated. To make a long story short, I just needed to see you. Had a weird night last night and just needed you," Dean says lowly, trying not to let on too much about his impromptu therapy session the night previous.

"A weird night for Dean Winchester? What exactly constitutes as a weird night?" Sam laughs to himself, looking around to remember where the burger joint his dorm mates had been talking about was. "Make a left up at this intersection."

Dean did as he was told and made the left, trying to think of the best way to word his 'weird night'.

"I was working a case—a vengeful spirit just south of Phoenix— and I went to a bar, surprise, surprise. And I went home with a pretty redhead," Dean pretended not to see the look of jealousy pass quickly across Sam's tired face. "But I couldn't do it. She tried to take my amulet off and I freaked. Got in the car right after she left and now I'm here."

"So lemme get this right, you missed your little brother so much that you couldn't sleep with some redhead?"

_Right, little brother. 'Cause it's not like I didn't spend many a night pounding into you like a friggin' jackhammer— And you me,_ Dean growls in his head.

"Sammy, you're not just my brother, you and I both know that," Dean says, glancing over at Sam before forcing his eyes back on the road.

Sam sighs audibly, pointing out the front of the windshield at a tiny little burger place before deciding what to say back to Dean, "For the last two years we've been just brothers, Dean."

"Yeah, and whoever's idea that was is a jackass. Sammy, try as I might, if I so much as try and kiss a girl, I see you. I'm not over you, and I know you aren't either."

Dean pulls off the road and diagonally into a parking space, putting Baby into park and shutting off the engine.

"So Dean Winchester hasn't slept with anyone in two and a half years? It's a new record," Sam jokes, quieting immediately when he sees the expression on the older hunter's face.

Dean groans loudly and pushes himself out of the Impala roughly, but closes the door gently, glaring over the top of the car at his younger brother.

"Dean, if you think I didn't miss you or want you that whole two years, you're wrong. Believe me, there hasn't been a day in those two years that I haven't thought about you at least once, Dean," Sam corrects, leaning in closer to Dean to whisper his last part of what he chose to tell him into Dean's ear. "Albeit, it's usually at night when I think about you, y'know, when I'm all alone in my dorm room and can do what I want with it, but I do think about you."

Dean closes his eyes and his breath hitches, making Sam smirk to himself, knowing exactly what's running through his big brother's head.

Thoughts of Dean's little Sammy touching himself and thinking of Dean have the older hunter going from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds.

"Sammy, if you're gonna say things like that you had better have plans of followthrough. I didn't come here with intentions of getting some— Although, of course, I won't say no."

Sam laughs lightly, pulling open the door to the burger joint and holding it for Dean to walk through. Dean does the same for Sam, eyes focused lower than they probably should have been.

The brothers are seated at a booth in the far corner of the restaurant and are handed their menus before they're alone again.

"So, Dean, I told you a somethin' about what I do when I think of you. What'd'ya got for me?" Sam whispers, eyebrow raised, hoping nobody in the restaurant can hear them.

Dean looks up from his menu, which he wasn't even sure why he looked at at all because he already knew what he wanted; Bacon cheeseburger with extra onions.

Dean is about to reply to his brother's question when the waitress comes back to ask for their orders.

"Caesar salad for me and a water I guess," Sam orders, handing the waitress his menu.

"And I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and a coke. Rare as you can get on that burger, please."

The waitress nods and takes Dean's menu before heading off to the kitchen to give the chefs the ticket.

"You were saying," Sam reminds Dean, a smirk plastered on his face with no intention of going anywhere.

Dean laughs lightly to himself, feeling slightly apprehensive of the fact that his brother wants him to get filthy in the middle of a restaurant. Although, it's not exactly a _new _thing. Sammy's always had a little _thing f_or when Dean talks dirty.

"I was sayin'," Dean starts, smiling up at the waitress when she returns with the brothers' drinks, waiting until she's gone to continue. "I think about you a lot, too. In fact, about two weeks ago I was thinkin' about you all day when I was workin'. I was thinkin' about the night you left for school. Y'know, how we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. You had me hard as a freakin' rock all day and you weren't even in the same state. I left the morgue I was at after lookin' at a body with funky warts all over it still wantin' you like crazy; Couldn't even make it to the motel I was stayin' at. Pulled over right there on the side o'the road and jerked m'self off. Baby's steerin' wheel was sticky for like, three days even after I cleaned 'er off."

Sam looks at his brother like a starving man and Dean's a tri-tip steak, "Dean, soon as we finish up here, your ass is mine. Figuratively and literally."

And that's exactly what happened. Dean made a mental note to go back to Phoenix, find Tracy and thank her profusely, 'cause if it wasn't for her, he'd be sittin' alone in his motel room, watching Asian cartoon porn and on his fifth glass of Whiskey, not lyin' next to his Sammy, breathless, sated and most of all,_ happy_.

* * *

Hey, ya'll! So, I know Wincest isn't everyone's cup of tea, but neither is Drarry and that's what most of my FFs are about, so whatever. :P I hope ya'll enjoyed this little one-shot! If anyone is interested in another Wincest, please let me know! This is my first one that I've posted here, so let me know how ya'll like it!

And also, the idea for this one-shot came from someone on Tumblr. I'm sorry, I don't know a username, but it was basically something along the lines of, "Dean keeps the amulet on even during sex. Think about that." or somethin'. Either way, I hope ya'll enjoyed it!

xoxo,

K.J.

(Also, I'm still working on fixing the issue with my Mac not being compatible with the Fanfiction dealie. So, if you're a reader of my Drarry fics, you'll know I've been gone a while, but I hope to be back soon! I have chapters of TWIA pre-written already, I just need to edit and upload them. But I'm on summer vacation now, so hopefully that'll happen soon!)


End file.
